Hyrule
by Goddess of Dragons
Summary: 3 Ocarina of Time poems. The first describes Hyrule, the second is Saria's thoughts about Link's adventure, & the third is about the Minuet of Forest. R&R!
1. Hyrule

This is my attempt at a Legend of Zelda poem. I tried to describe the six temples/ areas in Ocarina of Time.  
  
  
~***~  
  
Resting place of the Master Sword  
Where the ship of time lies moored  
Bridging the river between future & past  
Sadly, only the memories will last  
  
In the woods, a place of green  
Forest spirits are often seen  
Protected by a guardian tree  
Kokiri play & fairies fly free  
  
There has never been a mountain higher  
Than that which holds the hottest fire  
Gorons live amongst rock & flame  
The dragon's fury will not remain tame  
  
Beneath the lake, waters lure  
How and why is quite unsure  
The water holds years of history  
Yet it keeps an air of mystery  
  
Where the shadows silently creep  
Always awake, they never sleep  
Feelings of constant fear & dread  
Take in the power of the dead  
  
Sand is everywhere, near & far  
A Gerudo guard strums her guitar  
Few inhabit the scorching desert land  
Only the thieves and their Goddess of Sand  
  
~***~  
  
  
Thanks for reading! ^_^ Let me know what you think of it. Please review!


	2. Saria's Lament

**A note to the reviewers of Hyrule':**  
  
lostlover1 -Thank you!**  
  
**Farix Black Walker** - **Thank you! I love Ocarina of Time, so if you say I captured a piece of the game into words, that's a major compliment. Thanks again! ^_^**  
  
**Zelda the 7th Sage** - **Thanks!**  
  
**A random passing Gerudo - Thank you! I tried to follow the game correctly. The Gerudo are my favorite, too.  
  
hyrulean princess - Wow, thanks a lot!  
  
SilverSheikah - Cool name. Thanks! :D  
  
Rai Dorian - I agree about the words. I actually tried to change that exact line, but I got frustrated, so I left it like that. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
**This is a poem to Link from Saria's point of view. Enjoy! ^_^**  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
Listen, for you are my dearest friend  
I'm saddened beyond what words can mend  
Now that you're so far away  
I remember that fateful day  
  
When the Great Deku Tree called  
I remember how I was appalled  
Destiny took you from me  
But now I see  
  
She needs you more than I do  
Yet I still wish to see you  
Alas, the seeds of time were sewn  
So I am young while you have grown  
  
You've become a legend, Hero of Ages  
And I've awakened as one of the sages  
Now in the Forest Temple I dwell,  
recalling how it felt when I fell  
  
I was abandoned, left in the cold  
But those are the memories of old  
It is already much too late  
If only the winds of fate  
  
Had never come to claim your years  
Perhaps that would have saved me tears  
I still care for you; I cannot lie  
But now is not a time to cry  
  
You must go; serve Hyrule's throne  
While I tread through forests alone  
The kingdom's future now lies in your hands  
As for me, I belong in green, peaceful lands  
  
Your courage will shortly be put to the test  
So I'll try to help you during this quest  
Fate will allow us to meet again soon  
Think of me when you play the forest tune  
  
Though time and destiny have taken their tolls,  
Ours will remain the closest of souls  
My heart is with you 'til the end  
I will always be your friend  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^  



	3. Minuet of Forest

~*~*~*~*~*  
A random passing Gerudo - Thank you very much. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. That poem made me feel sad, too. Thanks again!  
  
PacificTwist - Thank you! Wow, my poem gave your story inspiration? Great! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A short poem about the Minuet of Forest' from Ocarina of Time. I suppose the last three lines my for the actual song. ^^; Hope you like it!  
  
~***~  
  
~ Minuet of Forest ~  
  
Play me a song,  
The oldest you know  
I've heard your tune  
From long ago  
  
Play the Ocarina  
From the friendly child  
One given to you  
In the midst of the wild  
  
Remember her tune,  
A song of green  
The notes only heard,  
A mystery unseen  
  
It guided you once,  
Between the trees  
They were the locks,  
The song was your key  
  
Rest on the grass,  
Remember the song  
Imagine the green,  
And sing along  
  
Dance with me, through the trees.  
Let your thoughts rest on leaves.  
Follow me into the forest  
  
~***~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review & tell me what you think of it! ^_^


End file.
